Since You've Been Gone
by bookworm8721
Summary: Sequel Song fic to "Unappreciated." Ron didn't know how good he had it until it was gone. He wants his family back. He wants his wife back. By Day 26.


**Since You've Been Gone**

**A/N: Here is the sequel song-fic to "Unappreciated". It is to the song "Since You've Been Gone" by Day26. I thought these two songs were perfect for each other. I hope you enjoy. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the lyrics to the song**

_I know this might sound crazy_

_But I don't know what I did_

_To make you want to leave_

_You think we've been here before_

_I say I'm sorry, you come back_

_I do it again_

_And then you pack_

_But, girl, it's different now_

Ron Weasley was sitting on his broom at Quidditch practice. It's been over two weeks since Hermione walked out on him. He still got to see his kids. They would stay with his mom while he was at practice, and then he would take them home. He replayed in his head over and over what happened the last night he and Hermione talked. At that point he still didn't understand what he did wrong, but since she's been gone, he's had to keep the house in order and take care of the kids on top of having practice everyday. He was exhausted. Now he understands what Hermione was talking about.

_See every time we had it out_

_You would go to the door_

_I chase behind you_

_When I talk you're right back to the floor_

_You say that you needed time_

_Could you get back to me_

_And let me know how long you _

_Cause I can't take it no more_

A quaffle whizzed passed him and into the goal, bringing Ron out of his trance.

"Weasley, what are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds and do your job!" a team member yelled.

"Weasley! Get down here!" his captain yelled from below. Ron cursed and flew down to his captain.

"Step into my office, Weasley. We need to talk." Ron followed the captain into the office and closed the door.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the chair in front of him. Ron sat down and sighed.

"What is going on with you? You have not been on your game lately and it's hurting the team. Now if you can't pull it together, I'm going to have to…what is it that Muggles say…bench you."

"You can't do that! I can't afford it! I'll…I'll do better. I'm just having problems at home."

"Problems at home? What kind of problems? Domestic?"

"I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Fine, that's understandable. Maybe…you should take a temporary leave of absence to take care of these problems."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll—"

"Ron, take the leave of absence. You'll still get paid. I need you to be on you're A-game and you haven't been. It's clear that you need to fix this. Go take care of it. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Ron murmured as he walked out.

_Since you've been gone _

_I just can't seem to get right_

_And I miss you more than you'll ever know_

_Girl I just want a chance to talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

Ron was lying down on his bed after putting the children to sleep. He tossed and turned and fell into a restless slumber. He dreamed of Hermione and they were making love with a passion they had seven years ago when they first were married. When they were finished, he held her in his arms and told her that he loved her before dosing off into a blissful rest. Ron rolled over and reached out, but woke up when there was no one beside him.

He cursed under his breath and got out of bed to sit in the kitchen. He had to be up in a few hours to get Rose ready for preschool and if his timing was right, Hugo would be up soon too. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes. As he did, a tear escaped and plopped down onto the flat surface. Ron let out a groan when he heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Rose wiping her eyes sleepily.

"Rose, sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Ron asked as she walked over to him and settled in his lap.

"I had a bad dream about Mummy," she yawned. Ron hugged her to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, darling. It was only a dream." Rose looked up at Ron and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it against the stubble.

"When is Mummy coming home?" Ron felt his chest tighten and tears spring up because he didn't have an answer for his daughter.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But I'm going to do my best to get her back."

_Since you've been gone_

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same _

_Without you here_

_Just feels like I lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

After Ron dropped off Rose at school and Hugo at his mother's, he worked out at a local wizard gym. He has tried everything to get Hermione to talk to him. He found out that she was working at the Department of Ministries under the Magical Creatures Rights Department. He sent her flowers, messages, her favorite candy and perfume, but has gotten no response from her. He was trying to give her space but at the same time letting her know that he missed her and that he was sorry. Ron was out of ideas and thought many times about going to see her, but chickened out because he was afraid of rejection.

When he finished his workout, he apparated back to his mother's house to get Hugo.

"Mum?" he called when he heard some familiar laughs upstairs. He rushed up to see if maybe he could catch her before she left, but when he got to where Hugo was he only saw Ginny holding his son.

"Ginny."

"Ron," she said stiffly. She walked over to the rocking chair to rock Hugo back to sleep.

"Where's Mum?"

"She had to step out for a moment, so she asked me to come watch Hugo for a little while."

"Oh, I thought…I thought I heard…Was Hermione here?"

"You just missed her," she said not looking at him.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Please, Gin, I need to find her."

"You don't deserve her, Ron. I can't believe you'd treated her the way you did."

"Look, I know I messed up, but I didn't come here for a lecture. Tell me where she is!" He waited for a few moments, but her silence was deafening. "Now!"

"Whoa, mate." Ron turned around to see Harry in the doorway. "She may be your sister, but she is my wife and you will _not_ raise your voice to her." Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's been over two weeks and I've done everything but go to see her. Please," he said, defeated. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and Harry shrugged.

"She should be in her office. She said something about a meeting but…"

"Thanks," he said, kissing his son on the head and his sister on the cheek, then he was out of there with a pop.

_You can't expect for me _

_To let it go that easily_

_One day we're making plans_

_The next day, girl, you're leaving me_

_Okay, so I'm a jerk_

_I know what made you hurt_

_And know your girlfriend was right_

_I got what I deserved _

Ron popped into the Department of Ministries. He was headed towards the Magical Creatures unit when he was stopped by his father.

"Son! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Hermione."

"Wait, you can't do that. She's about to meet with some very important people that could help her campaign…"

"Dad, please, I've got to talk to her. You'd do the same if it were Mum." Arthur looked at his son, who didn't look so good from lack of sleep. He nodded and let him pass. Ron rushed into the Magical Creatures unit and asked the secretary which office was Hermione's. She told him and yelled that he couldn't go in there after he bolted to her office. He rushed in to see her pacing nervously in the corner. She turned to look at him with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Ron's breath was taken away because of how beautiful she looked in her business suit and her hair in a neat bun.

"Ron…what…what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"We need to talk, Hermione."

"This is not the time or the place for this conversation. I have a meeting and you are going to make me late."

"I've done everything I can to say I'm sorry. I messed up and mixed up my priorities, but it will never happen again."

"Ron, you've said that to me before and look at where we are." Ron stepped closer to where she was practically pinned into the corner.

"I just need one more chance. That's all I'm asking. I'll do better. I'll be that man you married seven years ago and more."

_I know the last time _

_I said it was the last time_

_But, baby, all I need is_

_One more last time_

_I'll make the best of it_

_I'll stop all my bull s***_

_And I'll become the man_

_You always said you wanted_

Hermione looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"The kids really miss you." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "_I_ really miss you. Do you miss me at all?" Hermione could only look at him because her words were caught in her throat. She wanted to tell him that she missed him too and that she wanted to go home and have him hold her, but she couldn't get the words out because of her pride, but Ron had no way of knowing that. She shook her head slightly before speaking.

"I…" Ron cut her off with a feverish kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, demanding a response. Hermione moaned deeply and kissed him back with the same amount of enthusiasm. A knock on the door broke the couple apart. Both were panting hard and stared at each other for a moment. There was a second knock a bit louder and Hermione called, "I'll be out in a moment." She pushed Ron away from her and stepped past him. She turned to look at him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him to where he put his mouth next to her ear.

"You can't tell me that you don't lie awake at night without thinking of me, not after that kiss," he whispered rather huskily. "I'm your husband and I love you." He felt her shiver and sigh and thought he finally got through to her, but he was wrong.

"Let go of me, please. I'm late." He obliged and she fled out of there as if he were the plague. He was at a lost and didn't know what to do anymore, so he left with a heavy heart. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

_Since you've been gone_

_I just can't seem to get right_

_And I miss you more _

_Than you'll ever know_

_Girl, I just want a chance _

_To talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

_Since you've been gone_

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same_

_Without you here_

_Just feels like I lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

Ron put the kids to sleep and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. The tears flowed freely from his ducts as he drank and drank until he fell into a stupor on his recliner.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Girl all that really means is_

_I just miss you_

_You got me saying_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Girl I can't take this no more _

_I am missing you _

He awoke abruptly when he heard a loud crack in the living room. His vision wasn't clear but he could see a familiar shape in front of him. The figure walked closer to him, took the close to empty firewhiskey bottle from his hand, and leaned over him to set it on the table behind him. When it leaned over, Ron inhaled and knew that it was Hermione because she was wearing the perfume he had bought her.

"Her…mio…" She placed two fingers on his lips to quiet him.

"Let's get you to bed," she whispered. She pulled him to his feet and slung his arm around her shoulder. She side-along apparated him to their bedroom and set him on the bed. She used her wand to remove his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and then helped him into bed. He felt the bed sink down a little beside him and he turned to see her lying down as well.

"Hermione, are you…"

"Shh. We'll talk in the morning, Ron. Get some rest." She pecked him on the lips and started turning over, but he grabbed her shoulder to keep her facing him.

"No you won't," he whispered. "I'm dreaming and you won't be here in the morning. Let's talk now."

"Ron, you're drunk. You won't remember half the things we'll say. You're not dreaming, and I will be here tomorrow." She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed his stubble, just as Rose did that morning. "Go to sleep, love." She smiled at him as he took her hand from his face and placed a kiss on her palm and closed his eyes.

_Since you've been gone_

_I just can't seem to get right_

_And I miss you more_

_Than you'll ever know_

_Girl, I just want a chance _

_To talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

Ron woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He rolled over to find that there was no one was there.

"Damn," he whispered. He thought he'd been dreaming again when he saw Hermione enter with a mug. He sat up a bit too quickly and groaned as his head hit the pillow again.

"Here," Hermione said, handing him the mug, "Drink this. It's a hangover potion. I made it early this morning." Ron drank it and instantly felt better, and then he jumped out of bed in a panic.

"The kids! I've got to get Rose to school and…"

"Relax, Ron. It's Saturday. I just took Hugo and Rose to Harry and Ginny's for a play date with their cousins." Ron sat back down on the bed and Hermione joined him. "You've become quite responsible since I've been gone. The house isn't a total wreck. Your mum told me that you would come by in between practices to spend some time with Hugo. Rose told me of a morning that you tried to do her hair, but Ginny had to fix it." She laughed a little, but Ron just stared at her intently. He wasn't sure what was real or not.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not going away, Ron. I'm real." Ron leaned forward to capture her lips with his. The kiss lingered for a moment before he pulled back.

"I just…I had to be sure."

"You look awful. Have you been sleeping?"

"No. I'd dream about you all the time. Without you here, I couldn't sleep because I wasn't at peace. Everything in my life…without you, Mione, nothing else mattered, with the exception of the kids."

_Since you've been gone_

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same_

_Without you here_

_Just feels like I lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

_I'm not the man I'm supposed to be…_

"I've changed, Mione. I've changed for the better. Do you believe me?" Hermione looked at her husband, seeing the change in his demeanor through the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"That's what I've come to tell you, Ron. I believe you have changed. And I've missed you so much. I wanted to tell you in my office after you kissed me, but you know me and my pride." Ron smiled at her when she said that. "I love you and I don't want spend one more moment without you."

"I love you, too. Welcome home, love." He kissed her deeply as he pushed her back onto the bed.

**A/N: I wanted to update this sooner, but there was an error with my account. So…what do you think? Did it work with the Unappreciated? Let me know! **


End file.
